Flash Thompson (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
|ally = | fam = (Girlfriend) (Former Girlfriend) (Love Interest) | ssm = all | voice = Joshua LeBar | other = Spider-Man }} :Flash Thompson is from the Non MAU series . Eugene Thompson, better known by the nickname Flash is a high school student and star football player. While coming off as a typical jock and bully, he gradually grew into a better person. Biography Eugene grew up in in , . He lived only a few blocks from . When they were young, Eugene and Peter were good friends. Eugene would constantly take off his clothes and go running, so Peter began calling him Flash. Eventually, Eugene stopped using his name and went by Flash. However, the friendship would not last. Flash got into sports while Peter focused on his studies and entered different social circles. At some point, Flash began picking on and bullying his former friend and gave him the nickname "Puny Parker." The bullying continued for a long time even after Peter was bitten by the spider genetically altered by radiation and developed spider-like abilities and never used them against Flash, even when tempted to do so. When first appeared, Flash became a big fan and constantly supported the superhero. Flash is obsessed with Football and is the Quarterback and Captain of Midtown High's team. Flash managed to lead the Football team to win the State Championship, but he got badly tackled on his final play and was injured with a broken leg. He dated but she broke up with him after she began spending more time with Peter. He tried to date , but she was not interested in a relationship. He began to try and court , but she wasn't interested in him initially and thought of him as a buffoon. During the time Peter was bonded with the Symbiote, he began to lash out at his friends after getting Aunt May's expensive medical bills following her heart attack. Flash observes Peter's behavior and calls him out for being stuck up and taking his anger out on his friends when they were only trying to help. Flash's words have an effect on Peter and he realizes the Symbiote was negatively affecting his behavior and he forcefully removes the Symbiote after an intense struggle. Peter thanks Flash for opening his eyes and Flash accepts, but he doesn't want Peter telling anyone he helped him. Flash goes to the Thanksgiving Day parade with the football team and Mary Jane when Mary Jane spots Gwen dangling from a parade float. Flash manages to get the football team to use part of a deflated float to catch Gwen before she hit the ground. When claimed that Peter was Spider-Man, he would not believe it and tried to convince the press they were wrong by dressing up as Spider-Man to prove anyone could dress up as Spider-Man. Flash ended up saving the real Spider-Man by wearing his Spider-Man costume to distract Venom long enough for Spider-Man to force feed Venom the gene cleanser he stole which separated the Venom's Symbiote from Eddie. Flash ended up getting the role of Nick in the School's production of A Midsummer Night's Dream after impressing the Drama teacher with his antics. After told Flash that he used performance enhancing drugs during the football season, Flash was initially angry and told Harry to keep quiet about it. But Flash eventually reported this to the proper authorities and the championship title was revoked pending a review with Flash telling the team the trophy wasn't worth it if they didn't win it fairly. This caused the Football team to be angry with him, but Sha Shan was impressed by his morals and finally accepted Flash's offer to date. Background Flash Thompson was voiced by Joshua LeBar. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Eugene Thompson (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *Eugene Thompson (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Powerless Humans (The Spectacular Spider-Man)